


Both

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The HobbitCharacters: Thorin, Bofur, others mentioned,Relationship: Thorin/reader/bofurRequest: Yay!!!! This one might be a bit a doosey, but I have a personal head cannon that since there are so few dwarf women, it's perfectly ok in dwarvish soceity for women to be with multiple husbands. Request would be Bofur/Modern Reader/Thorin where Reader doesn't know about the multiple husbands rule, and thinks she can't have ether one since she can't choose between the two. Both Bofur and Thorin try to court her, confused when she gets a little angsty. Reader finds out about the rule, fluffy confessions are made, and smut would be very appreciated, but not expected.Authors note: I didn’t put smut because it felt a little forced but I can do a part two of you like?





	

You stared at the fire, watching the small sparks that danced in the center. It had been a strange day for you as you glanced around the small camp. Everyone seemed to be settling down for the night except for a few. The young princes were on watch and Thorin and Bofur.   
Thorin and Bofur were speaking in hushed voices near the outer area of the camp which made you frown slightly. The two, as far as you could see, didn’t have much to speak about.   
Thorin was a brooding prince and Bofur a playful pauper.   
But when Thorin glanced at you, your cheek light up and you looked away with heist, making it obvious you were staring at them. In truth, the two of them had been acting a little strangely towards you lately.   
You noticed they had started to give you flowers or little tokens. They offered to braid your hair but you declined every time. From what you could gather from Dori and Balin, theses were generally signs of courtship. But you couldn’t be sure.  
For one, neither of them said too much to you besides the compliments you got daily from them.   
But even if they were trying to court you, you knew you wouldn’t accept either.   
At the start of the journey, you founded yourself longing for each of them in their own little ways. You wanted Bofur because of his merriness, his humor, his humble nature and craft ship. But you wanted Thorin for his intensity, his protectiveness, his charm and loyalty. Both dwarfs were extremely handsome. You loved how Bofurs eyes danced with delight when you laughed but you also loved the way Thorins eyes would fill with concern when he worried about you.   
You couldn’t put one dwarf above another, despite trying. You tried to persuade yourself one day you loved Bofur more, but the next Thorin.   
So you gave up.   
You decided it would do no one any good to have a romance on this sort of journey. More so, it wasn’t fair. Thorin and Bofur may not be directly related, but they were family and you couldn’t break that up. You couldn’t wedge yourself between them and cause any sort of resentment among the dwarfs. If you chose one, the other would have to watch you with ‘winner’ for the rest of the journey and that would hurt anyone.   
It just wasnt worth it.   
You bit the inside of your cheek as you took a drink from your water. And yet every touch felt like fire under your skin, every look made the butterflies erupt in your stomach. You longed for them but knew nothing good would come of it. Besides, what would happen at the end of the quest?   
Thorin would be a king and he wouldn’t take some peasant as his wife. And Bofur, as kind and sweet as he was, seemed like he would have lots of dwarven women at this heel when the mountain was reclaimed, why would he settle for someone who might not even be accepted by his people?   
You held back a sigh as you started into the fire, watching it begin to die.   
You wished this pain your chest would stop.   
Footsteps pulled you from your thoughts as you glanced up to see Thorin and Bofur taking a seat opposite you, just across the fire.   
You cursed your heart for jumping at the sight of them. It wasn’t their fault but you loathed them for it.   
You offered a small smile before looking back down at the fire but you felt their eyes on you.   
“You look beautiful tonight.” Thorin broke the silence, his voice like silk. You bit the inside of your cheek harder, trying to push away any sort of feeling you had.   
“Aye, like a goddess.” Bofur added, his voice soft and smooth.   
It was too much for you.   
“Would you two just stop it!” You snapped, glaring up at them. You didn’t mean to sound harsh but you were so angry with yourself for continuing to love them that it came out in your voice.   
Both men jumped a little at your voice, hearing the sharp edge it had.   
“[y/n], whats wrong?” Bofur asked, darting to your side and kneeling while Thorin came around the other side, his hand gently taking yours from your lap.   
“What irks you, my love?” Thorin asked. Your heart shattered when he called you his love and you squeezed your eyes shut. But the tears were already rolling down your cheeks.   
“Just leave me alone.” You half begged before pushing both of them away and darting into the dark forest.   
\---------------------time skip-----------------------------------  
You could barley see in front of you and you were shivering violently.   
Why had you ran into the dark forest? Maybe because you knew the second they saw your tears, they wouldn’t leave your side till you told them what was wrong.   
Pressing yourself against a tree, you looked around. You were totally and utterly lost now. You hadn’t stopped running till you couldn’t hear their voices calling your name. and because of the tears, you lost your way.   
You had called out a few times but heard nothing in response.   
And the silence was killing you because there was nothing to distract you from them.   
You longed to love only one, to end this pain but it was impossible. You didn’t want to choose and yet it felt like the choice wasn’t yours.   
Allowing your legs to give way, you collapsed on the hard ground pulling your knees to your chest and trying to warm your arms by the material of your skirt.   
The tears now stung your cheek with the cold but they didn’t stop. You looked up at the moon. It must have been 3/4 hours since you had left and you had probably been wondering in the wrong directions.   
You jumped when you heard your name being called in the distance by two different voices. Thorin and Bofur. They were here. God, you were so relived that you didn’t care you had run away from them or the state you were in. You were freezing, scared, tired and emotionally drained.   
You pushed yourself up from the tree and ran in the direction of the voices, pushing yourself as you heard them getting louder. You heard the roughness in their voices that hadn’t been there earlier. The only reason you could think was that they had been calling your name all this time.   
They hadn’t given up yet?   
Pushing yourself, you saw the faint flame through the tree and ran towards it. Then they came into view. Both held a torch in a hand and their swords in the other while walking side by side.  
the sound of your running had caught their attention and they raised their swords in your direction.   
But the second you came into view, threw weapon was dropped.   
You continued to run and flung yourself at them, wrapping one arm around each of their neck. Thankfully, they managed to move the fire into free their free hand.   
“Im sorry. I didn’t mean to snap earlier.” You shivered so violently that your teeth chatters as you spoke.   
“You’re freezing.” Thorin felt your bare arms before crouching down to stab the torch into the earth with Bofur mirroring the action.   
Both then pulled off their thick coats and you took a step back. Neither of them had more than a think shirt on underneath and would catch their death out here.   
“N-no im fine.” YOU chattered, convincing no one.   
“no you’re not, [y/n].” Bofurs voice was filled with concern as he reached out to wrap his coat around you but you stumbled back once again, wrapping your arms around yourself.   
“No, stop it!” You growled, frowning that them.   
“Stop what?” Thorin said, bewildered at your actions tonight,   
“Stop… Caring.” You finally said, unable to find any other way to say it.   
Both dwarfs started at you in utter confusion as you hopped from foot to foot.   
“[y/n], we-“ Thorin started but you interrupted.   
“I know you’ve both been trying to court me but I cant do it. I cant choose!” Your voice with filled with regret and misery as you wiped away more tears.   
“You don’t have too.” Bofur darted forward and wrapped his coat around you while you were shivering and crying. You couldn’t pull away as the warmth engulfed you, even more so when Bofur wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled against his chest. You leaned into him, feeling the warmth of his body as your heart beat hard against your chest.   
You glanced over his shoulder to Thorin, only to see him walking around the two of you to gently rub your back, heating you up.   
Bofur then gently guided you over to a fallen tree to sit on the log.   
“I don’t understand.” You sniffed as Bofur sat one side and Thorin to your left. Thorin draped his coat across your knees and your legs and feet began to heat.   
“How much do you know about dwarves courtship?” Thorin asked, gently pushing your loose hair out of your face and using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear.   
“Not much.” You confessed, leaning into his touch but you also felt Bofurs arms still around your waist.   
“It is normal for a female to have more than one husband. So it is custom for around 4 to 6 dwarfs to court one female at a time.” Thorin explained, moving his fingers under your chin so you couldn’t look away.   
You frowned as his hand left your face and you glanced to Bofur.   
“We thought you knew, cause you were talking to Dori about it.” He smiled, his eyes filled with apologies.   
“Wait, so you both-?” You trailed off, glancing between the two, unable to believe what you were hearing. Maybe you had passed out somewhere in the first and this was a dream. You had heard of men having multiple wife’s.   
“Yes, we would both like you to be our wife.” Thorin nodded, a smile tugging on his lips.   
“But you dont have to decide now, lass.” Bofur added.   
You stayed silent for a moment, staring at the trees as the two waited patiently for your responses.   
“Maybe we should start with courtship.” You let out a giggle, glancing between them. Both Bofur and Thorin let out a laugh. Well, Thorins was more a chuckle while Bofur laughed.   
With that, the two helped you stand, Thorin catching his coat before it fell and draping it over Bofurs. Bofur went to grab the torches and the three of you headed back to camp.   
You learned that the reason female dwarfs have multiple braids was representation of their courtships. The more a female had, the more she was seen as ‘desirable’ unless her suitors were of higher ranks.   
Like Thorin and Bofur.   
And because this was how they were raised, neither seemed to be jealous or annoyed about their wife having more than just them but they would have no other wife’s.   
You saw the light of the camp coming back into view but you stopped, glancing at your hair. Due to the light from the camp, Bofur put out the torches.   
“So tomorrow, do you think you would be able to braid my hair?” You asked, glancing between Bofur and Thorin who both smiled.   
“Aye lass, It would be a pleasure!” Bofur grinned before stepping forward and pressing his lips to yours in a sweet kiss. You were surprised at his boldness but then remembered braiding was similar to a marriage proposal. Although you didn’t mind. You kissed him back, his beard ticking your face but you loved it. You felt the joy and happiness in the kiss as well as the desire.   
Once he stepped away, Thorin took his spot in front of you and ran his hand through your hair but said nothing as he ducked his head for a kiss.   
Thorins kiss was completely different. It was intense and Thorin was in control of it. But there was a hidden passion behind it which you knew was for you and you alone.   
When he pulled away, you realised you loved both the kisses and how both the kisses represented the dwarfs behind them. Because you loved them.   
You couldn’t help the smile as you linked arms with them both and walked back to camp.   
It seems you could have both after all.


End file.
